Pokémon Trozei! Deluxe
Pokémon Trozei! Deluxe (known in Europe as Super Pokémon Link!) is a Nintendo eShop title for the Nintendo 3DS. It contains Pokémon from Pokémon Citrine and Olivine Versions. It is largely based on Pokémon Battle Trozei!, also for the Nintendo 3DS, although it has a secret mode based on the original Pokémon Trozei!. Gameplay Pokémon Trozei! Deluxe plays like Pokémon Battle Trozei!. The player has a Trozei Box full of linkable Pokémon, and has to defeat a set of wild Pokémon by linking the Pokémon in the Trozei Box. The player has to link at least three Pokémon of the same kind and form, but if they manage to link four or more Pokémon of the same kind, and then link another few, Trozei Chance is in effect, which allows the player to link two of the same Pokémon to let it take part in a Trozei combo. Making combos is key in this game, and if the player fails to defeat the opposing Pokémon after their Trozei combo, the wild Pokémon attacks. Each wild Pokémon has a different set of attacks, but all of them has an attack that depletes the HP of the player's Trozei Box. if the Trozei Box's HP depletes to zero, it is Game Over, and the player has to try again. Each defeated Wild Pokémon will be added to the Pokémon List, unlike the original Pokémon Trozei, where merely linking the Pokémon in the Trozei Box added them to the Trozei List. It is possible to encounter a group of Pokémon, instead of only one. Unfortunately, a normal Trozei attack can only attack one Pokémon at a time. But starting a combo by linking five of the same Pokémon at once, a Scatter Attack will happen. The damage done will be split over the Wild Pokémon when the combo stops. When the player links six Pokémon of the same kind, a Double Scatter Attack will happen when the combo stops. It's the same as a normal Scatter Attack, but deals double the split damage to the group of Wild Pokémon. Each Pokémon has a different type, like in the Pokémon games. The same type matchups play key in this game. A wild Pokémon resistant to the type of the attack, will result in the wild Pokémon only getting half the damage, but if it was attacked by an attack with the type it was weak to, it receives double the damage instead. Types it normally is immune to also attack with half damage. Support Pokémon are Pokémon from the Pokémon list which the player can bring along a stage so they can help them out. Bringing along certain Pokémon to certain stages is required to encounter some secret Pokémon to battle against, and sometimes, attacking some Pokémon with the Support Pokémon is also required for secret Pokémon. But it isn't required to finish the game and see the end credits. The player first receives one space for Support Pokémon after getting through Zone 3, but will receive a second space after Zone 6 and a final third one after Zone 10. Additions & Changes Pokémon Trozei! Deluxe features, aside from a lot more Pokémon and forms than Pokémon Battle Trozei!, also a bunch of new abilities. The Pokémon List will also give hints how to encounter certain secret Pokémon, what Pokémon Battle Trozei! lacked. Wild Pokémon also have more variety in their attacks. For example, some Pokémon are able to change the Pokémon in the player's Trozei Box into Substitutes, which will turn the original Trozei-starting Pokémon into the Pokémon linked after the the Substitute is linked. Other Pokémon take a few of their own HP to use a Substitute themself. This Wild Substitute has to be defeated before the original opposing Pokémon can. The Light and Cyber types are added, as Citrine and Olivine Versions featured those. Zones & Stages Each Zone has 4 required Stages to clear before moving on to the next Zone. They also have two additional Stages, which are unlocked by certain means. */Zone 1: Palette Plaza/ - This is the first Zone. The colors are said to reflect the types that are encountered here. */Zone 2: Nostalgia Field/ - The second Zone contains Kanto Pokémon that are known to man since 1996. */Zone 3: Ancient Forest/ - A forest said to be roamed by certain Legendary Pokémon. An enormous tower houses here. */Zone 4: Seabed Ruins/ - This zone takes place underwater. It is guarded by a Legendary Pokémon. Category:Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo eShop Games Category:Fan Games Category:Arend's Fan Games Category:Pokémon Category:Arend's Articles Category:Pokémon Games Category:2014 Category:Puzzle Games